


Терапия

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Two Years Later, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Боль — универсальный учитель.





	Терапия

**Author's Note:**

> 2YL!Хибари/2YL!Дино, 2YL!Цуна

— Это для твоего же блага, — говорит Дино сухим, бесцветным голосом. Его слова — дистиллированная вода, прозрачная и безвкусная.   
Хибари прислушивается к ним не внимательней, чем прислушивался бы к звуку льющейся в стакан воды.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о моем благе, — он поднимается с аккуратно застеленной кровати и подходит к Дино вплотную. — С дороги.  
— Нет, — говорит тот и устало трет глаза. Они покрасневшие, и Дино щурит их, словно тусклая лампочка под потолком делает им слишком больно. У Дино садится зрение, и иногда он надевает нелепые очки для чтения в ярко-зеленой оправе.  
Хибари раздражает любое проявление физической слабости. Он всегда видит все ясно и четко, даже если закрывает глаза. Дело в истинной сути вещей. Кто понимает ее, тот…  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Кея, — говорит Дино, словно назло его мыслям. Откидывает волосы с лица и с неожиданной злостью дергает спутанные пряди. — Как же я устал от этого твоего упрямства, глупого, непробиваемого…  
— Еще одно слово, и ты труп, — Хибари не угрожает, констатирует очевидный факт. — С дороги, Каваллоне. Пожалуешься на жизнь позже. И не мне. У меня нет на это времени…  
— У тебя теперь будет вдоволь времени, чтобы как следует подумать, — перебивает Дино и резко толкает его в плечо. Хибари делает шаг назад и сжимает кулаки. Тонфы у него отобрали, но он разобьет это недовольное лицо и без помощи оружия.   
Дино делает глубокий вдох и прикрывает глаза.  
— Зачем тебе понадобились разработки Семьи Фавело?   
— Мне нужно было проанализировать свойства их коробочек. Это не обсуждается. Прочь с дороги, ты испытываешь мое терпение.  
— Это ты мое испытываешь! — взрывается Дино, и в грудь Хибари упирается рукоять кнута, которую тот раздраженно отталкивает. — Когда ты повзрослеешь, Кея? Жизнь — это не старшая школа, ты не можешь творить все, что вздумается, глупый ребенок!  
— Убью, — тихо отвечает Хибари, но Дино мгновенно замахивается кнутом, и ему приходится отскочить, чтобы не попасть под удар.  
— Мое терпение кончилось, — объявляет Хибари и кидается вперед, чувствуя не раздражение даже — глухую злость от того, что приходится так бессмысленно тратить время на разговоры с пресным и безвкусным человеком. Тот годится сейчас разве что для драки, но никак не для бесед о жизни.  
Хибари хочет чужой крови. Хочет выйти из этого помещения, где он уже сутки сидит без связи с внешним миром, хочет вкусной и правильной еды, общения с теми, кто может принести ему какую-либо пользу.  
Дино кривит рот и вцепляется в ворот его несвежей рубашки, дергает на себя, запинается на ровном месте и летит на пол, не выпуская смятую ткань из пальцев. Они катаются по полу, отвешивая друг другу удары, но Хибари чувствует, как все сильнее нарастает злость оттого, что и дерется Дино сегодня омерзительно бездарно и пресно. Даже кровь у него пресная — Хибари пробует ее на вкус, когда наклоняется над прижатым к полу Дино и лижет ссадину у него на щеке.  
Дино дергается и смотрит на него так, будто готов убить.  
— Ты хочешь… трахаться? Сейчас?   
— От тебя больше нет никакого толку, — цедит Хибари сквозь зубы и садится. — К чему была твоя идея запереть меня здесь, если ты не намерен разозлить меня и потрахаться…  
— Это была не моя идея, — Дино смотрит на него с диким выражением на лице. Что это? Отвращение? Хибари становится даже немного смешно. Очередная попытка привнести больше страсти в их взаимодействие? Он привык получать разрядку с Дино, больше от того и не требуется. Самонадеянный идиот. — Это была идея Цуны. Не надо было убивать людей Фавело. И уводить партию их коробочек тоже не надо было, Кея.  
— Мне плевать…  
— Они стреляли в Цуну и Кеко! На приеме во вторник, они стреляли в них! Людей Фавело схватили и допросили, Цуна получил пулю в плечо, а Кеко — в голову! — кричит Дино. — У нее черепно-мозговая травма, она в реанимации, она при смерти, и никакое Пламя ей пока не помогает! Ты мог хотя бы предупредить, чтобы мы знали, откуда ждать опасности! Там были только дружественные Семьи, никто даже и представить себе не мог!  
Хибари пожимает плечами, ощущая затылком легкий холодок.  
— Коробочки были мне нужны. Я говорил уже много раз, что мне плевать на дела Семьи…  
— Но ты ее часть! Когда ты уже поймешь это? Невозможно пользоваться всеми благами своих сил и своего положения и не нести за это ответственность!  
— Мне плевать.  
— Меня от тебя тошнит, — Дино садится и смотрит на него брезгливо. — Глупый эгоистичный ребенок, как я мог так в тебе ошибиться.  
— Я ухожу, — отвечает Кея и поднимается на ноги.  
— Нет, — отрезает Дино и встает рядом с ним. — Ты останешься здесь. Ради твоей же безопасности, — он улыбается криво. — Люди Фавело пообещали, что из-под земли тебя достанут.  
— Я в состоянии сам…  
— Нет, ты не в состоянии! Цуна придет к тебе сегодня. С ним и поговоришь.   
Дино коротко стучит в дверь, та распахивается, и Хибари видит с десяток вооруженных человек, уставившихся на него во всем глаза.  
— Если ты считаешь, что я не смогу убить их всех и тебя вместе с ними…  
— Попроси у Цуны прощения. Хотя бы этого я могу от тебя ждать? Больше мне от тебя ничего не нужно, — тихо добавляет Дино и выходит за дверь. Его подчиненные щелкают затворами автоматов.  
Хибари молча разворачивается и садится на кровать.  
Пресный вкус во рту сменился вкусом желчи. Хибари пожимает плечами и ложится на постель, прикрыв глаза. В конце концов, ничто не помешает ему забить до смерти охрану и Дино немного позже.

***  
На третий день он становится по-настоящему зол. Бронированная дверь не поддается ударам, а в стенах уже дюжина вмятин. Еду ему передают через узкое окошко над полом, куда едва пролезает ладонь.  
Цуны нет. Душа тоже нет, только раковина в уборной, где можно наскоро ополоснуться холодной водой. Из зеркала на Хибари смотрит взъерошенный недоумок в мятой рубашке с пятнами пота и трехдневной редкой щетиной. Это омерзительно, потому что недоумок слаб. Хибари разбивает зеркало.  
Он ложится на кровать и сверлит взглядом потолок. Он думает о том, что эта изоляция не должна его так бесить — но больше всего раздражает именно отсутствие живых существ вокруг, а вовсе не отсутствие оружия, ноутбука и телефона.  
Живого ему не хватает больше. Чтобы это живое скулило от его ударов или послушно вытягивалось по струнке и бежало выполнять приказы.  
Чтобы живое стонало под ним, цепляясь за плечи, и шептало «Кея… Кея…» сорвано и хрипло, пока Хибари вгоняет в него член.  
Хибари пробует дрочить, но никак не может кончить и засыпает, стиснув зубы от злости и напряжения.  
Он просыпается со стояком и лежит, прикрыв глаза и выравнивая дыхание. Он всегда казался самому себе простым, логичным и понятным. Желание чего-то живого рядом иррационально. Не оправдано, это не желание дышать или есть, без него вполне можно обойтись — но он не может.  
Когда на четвертый день он слышит звук отпираемой двери, то почти рад.  
Цуна заходит в комнату, равнодушно осматривает стены, зачем-то заглядывает в уборную и садится на единственный уцелевший стул.   
— В шесть сорок восемь утра, — говорит он и смотрит на Хибари, словно ждет, что тот закончит фразу. Молчит минуту и продолжает сам поскучневшим тоном. — Сегодня в шесть сорок восемь утра она умерла.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — Дино прикрывает за собой дверь и подходит к Цуне, кладет ему ладонь на плечо. — Пойдем, тебе не нужно быть здесь.  
— Замолчи, — говорит Цуна. — Похоронами я займусь позже.  
— Ты не должен…  
— Замолчи, — повторяет Цуна, и Дино замолкает, словно ему отрезали язык. Хибари чувствует щекотное возбуждение. Вокруг наконец появилось живое. С ним можно взаимодействовать. У Хибари слегка кружится голова, но он не придает этому значения.  
— Пусть он говорит, — Цуна смотрит на него неотрывно, и зрачки у него черные и глубокие, как у наркомана. Или у зверя. Хибари безотчетно облизывается, предвкушая хороший бой. Принести соболезнования он сможет потом. Если тот явился сюда сейчас, он явно хочет драки, а не утешений, иначе пришел не по адресу. А он все же не так глуп, даже на взгляд Хибари.  
Значит, он не безнадежен, раз хочет выплеснуть свою боль в бою. Это хорошо. Это правильно. Хибари даже готов потратить силы и помочь ему. Семья, как-никак. Хибари усмехается. Кажется, он чувствует что-то вроде уважения.  
— Ты мог бы поставить щит из Пламени и спасти ее, — говорит он, пристально наблюдая за чужой реакцией. — Так что мне не за что перед тобой извиняться.  
Угадал. Все верно.  
На черных углях зрачков начинает разгораться Пламя, и Хибари привстает в предвкушении, готовясь поймать момент, когда Цуна привычным жестом достанет свои пилюли и…  
— Нет!   
Это он кричит? Кажется, нет. Это Дино. Да, тупой Каваллоне. Хибари силится подняться с пола, но все тело словно налито свинцом.  
— Нет, он того не стоит! Не убивай его!  
— Конечно, я не убью его. Ты можешь не беспокоиться.  
Странный голос, Хибари он кажется знакомым.   
— Я благодарен ему. Если бы не он, кто знает, сколько еще лет я зависел бы от пуль или таблеток. А сейчас…  
Хибари открывает глаза и видит груду щепок на месте кровати.  
— Так что спасибо, Хибари-сан. И не стоит извинений. Это совершенно лишнее.  
Хибари хочет что-то просипеть, но Цуна перебивает его.  
— Не нужно торопиться. У меня еще много времени. Очень много. Дино, ты, кажется, несколько дней назад жаловался на то, что Хибари-сан причинил тебе боль? Что сильно разочаровал тебя? Это плохо. Мы же одна Семья.  
И все должны получать поровну. Боль тоже. Ты же не откажешь мне в небольшой услуге?  
Цуна хрипло смеется, смех переходит в кашель, и Дино обнимает его за плечи, трясет, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты не в себе. Цуна, ты не в себе, мы все понимаем это, тебе нужно уйти отсюда!  
— Замолчи. И достань кнут. Пожалуйста, Дино. Я прошу о такой малости. Не бойся. Не будет никакого «до смерти», это у нас любит Хибари-сан. Ну, я же для тебя стараюсь.  
Хибари делает глубокий вдох и медленно садится, опираясь на руки.   
— Слушай, что он говорит.  
Дино трясет.  
Хибари кривит рот, но сил сказать что-то еще нет.   
Это глупости. Это не важно. Важно в жизни только одно — живое. Живое. У Цуны было свое живое, которое теперь стало мертвым. Навсегда. Насовсем.   
У Цуны осталось только право на злость.   
Это честно. Хибари не будет спорить с этим. Потом, через много дней, он свернет Цуне челюсть, но сейчас — у него нет на это сил.   
И желания. Это странно, но Хибари попытается свыкнуться с этим.  
Первый удар почти не ощущается. Но второй ложится точно поверх следа от первого, и Хибари прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как подгибаются руки.  
Кожу словно вспарывают ножом, она горит, как будто Цуна пустил по ней свой огонь.  
Девять… Десять…  
Кровь щекотно сбегает по ребрам, капает на пол, Хибари рычит сквозь зубы, из последних сил пытаясь не сорваться на вой.   
После двадцатого удара мир перед глазами меркнет, становится совершенно черным, и Хибари несколько долгих, бесконечных секунд моргает, прежде чем к нему возвращается свет. Он хрипит, хватая воздух искусанными губами.  
— Достаточно. Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?  
Хибари собирается с силами и выталкивает из себя:  
— Сам ударь меня… Если… сможешь…  
Он все еще опирается на сжатые кулаки, и Цуне приходится приподнять его голову за волосы, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
— Сам…  
Цуна уже замахивается, но вздрагивает, дергая рукою. Потерянно смотрит, как на ладони проступает розовая полоса.  
— Хватит, — шепчет Дино, сжимая рукоять кнута так, что пальцы белеют от напряжения. — Можешь ударить меня, если тебе мало, но его бить хватит.  
— Да, — тихо говорит Цуна, медленно оседая на пол. Он закрывает лицо руками и плачет беззвучно, дрожа всем телом. — Прости… Я не должен был… Прости…  
— Через неделю, — отвечает Хибари. — Если не сможешь ударить меня через неделю — ты труп.  
— Да, — Цуна отнимает ладони от лица и кивает ему. Он поднимается на ноги, пошатываясь, и бредет к двери. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы прислали врачей…  
— Не нужно, — Дино кладет кнут на стол. Пальцы у него подрагивают. — Я сам обо всем позабочусь. И впредь буду заботиться. И если в будущем он допустит еще одну ошибку — наказывать будешь меня.  
— Убью, — хрипит Хибари, силясь повернуться к нему, но сил больше нет, и он падает на залитый кровью пол. Прикрывает глаза и окунается с головой в тишину. Внутри него пустота и спокойствие. Внутри него тепло. Он уже почти засыпает, когда слышит тихие шаги.  
Дино садится рядом и кладет ладонь на взмокшую макушку. Хибари втягивает густой и пряный воздух. Наконец-то пахнет остро и вкусно. Пальцы соскальзывают вниз, убирают с его лица влажные пряди и прижимаются к губам. Хибари облизывается, ощущая на языке одновременно сладость и соль. Ему нравится этот вкус. Ему нравится ощущать искусанными губами биение чужого пульса.  
— Молчи, — говорит Дино. — Пожалуйста. Молчи.  
Хибари не намерен тратить силы на пустую болтовню. Он прекрасно знает, что тупой Каваллоне может сказать ему. «Прости меня». «Ты впервые вел себя сегодня человечно». «Ты помог Цуне». «Ты новый». «Ты другой». «Ты очень мне нравишься таким». «Ты мне дорог». «Я тебя люблю».  
Это все глупости. Хибари не собирается их выслушивать.  
Важно не то.  
Важно, что вкус его жизни никогда больше не будет пресным.  
Важно, что рядом с ним сидит и гладит его по голове нечто живое.  
Его живое.


End file.
